1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light emitting display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display capable of improving display quality.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPD) have been developed so as to reduce weight and volume that are disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRT). FPDs generally include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting display.
Among the FPDs, organic light emitting displays produce an image using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. They generally have high response speed and consume low power. A typical OLED display supplies currents corresponding to data signals to OLEDs using transistors formed in pixels so that light is generated by the OLEDs.